


Surprise

by Blubbles404Error



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, Chocolates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Not Beta'd, Secret Relationship, Valentines Special, We Die Like No One In This Fic, YouTube, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubbles404Error/pseuds/Blubbles404Error
Summary: Karl didn't expect anything special to happen to him today, especially after only winning a box of chocolates for the valentine's challenges they did for a video, but the world has proven him wrong once again.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> CUTE KARLNAP FLUFF
> 
> For all my twitter followers and everyone here who is low on their karlnap content! I hope everyone likes this!!

Karl was tired, he had just finished filming the Valentine's special MrBeast video with the others and as usual, it involve a lot of money and challenges that everyone who could come participated in. Meaning a lot of participation needed from all participants.

Luckily, Jimmy had offered to drive all of them home, meaning Karl didn't have to put any effort into driving home. The car drive was peaceful, everyone taking it as a time to rest, Karl even tried to sleep but the only thing on Karl's mind was the challenges he had lost and Sapnap and the car stopping at Traffic always made him jolt awake.

Karl didn't win any of the prizes he wanted. Not the money and not even a plane ticket of choice and that was the one he wanted the most. Instead, he won the chocolate prize, even if he never really liked it in the first place.

_Sapnap likes chocolate_ he thought, closing his eyes.

The only person who knew about him and Sapnap was Chris, so it wouldn't come as a shock if Karl wouldn't be able to meet Sapnap even when he has Jimmy as a friend. It wasn't as if he didn't want anyone else to know, but he hasn't talked to Sapnap about it yet, and he respects Sapnap's privacy as much as his.

He doesn't even know if Sapnap wants to meet him yet. He sighed, he just wanted to go home already and all this thinking was making him more tired than he should be.

He looks out the window to see unfamiliar buildings, he didn't mind it, the speed of the car blurred every thing together and for some reason Karl found that beautiful.

He found it odd though, especially with the whispers of his friends, where were they going? Wasn't the video already over? Karl shrugged it off as him being paranoid, maybe they were just going to someone's house and he just doesn't recognize the place. He was forgetful, anyway.

Karl's eyebrows furrowed as they get closer to what seems to be an airport. What was going on?

Karl looked over at Chris, but the male just smiled at him and continued to talk to the others.

Karl blinked, yeah, maybe he was just being paranoid. The car suddenly hauls to a stop and everyone started to get out.

"Wait- what's happening?" Karl asked, as he got out of the car with the others.

"Oh, there's something we want to show you before we all head home" Jimmy said, smiling. Chris grinned "You'll love it, Karl"

Karl didn't believe that, what he would love is if they would all head home so he can talk to Sapnap on discord call instead of being here, at an airport, where he's sure he has nothing to do with.

"C'mon, Karl, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting" Jimmy said as Chris guided him inside the Airport, "Just wait here" Chris said, walking away with the others "We'll be right back!" He exclaimed.

Karl sighed, but nodded, trusting Chris' judgement.

Moments pass and they still weren't back. Karl was getting annoyed, he just wanted sleep. He just wanted Sapnap. Apparently he can have neither.

He hears footsteps coming near him and sees people walking up to him from the corner of his eyes, he turns to them without looking at any of them clearly and says "Finally, you guys are back, I don't get why you wanted me to wait here when there was nothing to...wait for.." Karl's eyes widened as he met someone's familiar green eyes. "Sapnap?" The shorter, yet stronger, male grinned as they opened their arms for a hug "Surprise?"

Karl looked at Chris and the others, they gave him a nod, and at that he ran to Sapnap, tackling him in a hug. "Sapnap!" he exclaimed, crying tears of joy.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm sorry for the wait" he said, pulling away and staring into Karl's beautiful eyes, "I've missed you" Karl said quietly.

Sapnap caresses his cheek, slowly leaning in, "I've missed you too" and just like that, invisible sparks began to fly as their lips collided and loud cheers were heard. Karl laughed, pulling away, giving Sapnap the chocolate he had won "Happy Valentine's, Sap" Sapnap smiles "Happy Valentine's Karl"

"I love you" they say in unison, finally together for once in their lives that wasn't through a video call.

Karl loves his friends and most importantly, he loves Sapnap and this was the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my twt!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mid0riyawn)


End file.
